There are at present a vast number of different clamps commercially available. An example of a clamp that has been widely used and is available under the trade mark BAND-IT comprises: i) steel strapping that is cut from a reel at any chosen length, and ii) a buckle through which the strapping is threaded to form a loop around an object being clamped. A tensioning tool is fitted and operated to tension the steel strapping wrapped about the object and the buckle is crimped closed to prevent the strapping from sliding through the buckle to maintain the required tension. The tensioning tool is removed and the strapping extending from the buckle cut from the reel and trimmed as desired. One of the disadvantages of this type of clamp is that the cut end of the steel strapping has been known to cause lacerations. In addition, the clamp requires an inventory of tools and usually multiple personnel to fit the strapping about the object being clamped.
Many alternative clamps are also commercially available such as conventional hose clamps, and two piece clamps of fixed diameter that are bolted together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative clamp.